


Focus

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postep, 3.09 "North Star" where Malcolm stuns T'Pol in order to free her from a hostage situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

Malcolm hoped T'Pol understood why he had chosen to shoot her. The hostage taker had had a firm grip on her, a gun to her head, and a finger on the trigger. He knew if he stunned her, she'd become a "dead weight" and that the man would assume she was dead. Stunning T'Pol had been the quickest, most efficient method of getting her out of harms way that he could think of, and best of all, it had worked.

He was about to meet up with her for the first time since that mission. T'Pol had offered to teach him various Vulcan techniques in self defense in exchange for his teaching her some of the more exotic moves he had picked up while fighting various aliens. He had already taught her a Klingon throw and a fancy Androrian kick, today they were to practice the moves he had learned from her.

He walked into the gym carrying a duffel bag and hurried to the change room, wanting to be ready when T'Pol got there. He got out of his uniform, into his shorts and tank top, going back into the gym area as soon as he was properly attired. He started his warm up stretches and exercises, focusing on the motions and his surroundings. Blocking out everything but what he needed to make his body do to perform certain throws or kicks, while still keeping an eye out on his surroundings. Thus he saw when T'Pol entered the gym in her exercise clothes and came towards him. He stopped what he was doing, turned to her and searched her face for the tiny telltale hints that helped him to determine what emotions she was suppressing. He saw only respect, no hint of anger, resentment, nor desire for revenge, only understanding.

He tried to approach the topic by saying, "About what happened on the planet T'Pol..."

"There is no need Malcolm," her voice clear with a hint of warmth and affection, "What you did was logical. Aside from very minor injuries, I'm fine."

Malcolm smiled at the fact those last two words were spoken with an English accent, tinged just slightly with her normal accent. "I'm glad to hear that you are fine and very glad I was able to save you from grave danger. I do apologize for any injury I inadvertently caused due to my actions."

"Apology accepted, shall we begin with the five basic defensive stances?"

"I'd like that." Getting into the first stance, glad that his actions on the planet had not cost him their friendship.

As he focused on their surroundings, the movements both of them made while practicing the ancient Vulcan techniques, thus making the rest of the universe fade away from his perspective, he smiled. Their movements right now reminded him somehow of a complicated dance, one that always challenged him as much as it brought him pleasure. He could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile on her face, distracting him momentarily from what he was doing and leaving him vulnerable. She executed a move that sent him flying across the mat and onto his back, before pinning him to the ground with her body. He saw he was right about the hint of a smile just before she kissed him.


End file.
